Field
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a recovery system for L-Grade.
Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic fracture treatments are utilized to stimulate and improve fluid conductivity between a wellbore and a formation of interest to increase fluid production rate and associated reserves. Recent data suggests that approximately 98% of the hydraulic fracture treatments in the U.S. utilize water-based stimulation fluids (also referred to as fracing fluids). Water-based fracing fluids have associated acquisition, disposal, clean-up, and usage issues that can damage the formation and require chemical additions. Massive hydraulic fracture treatments traditionally use 100,000 barrels of water or more.
Therefore, there is a need for new stimulation fluids that are non-damaging to the formation, have minimal water content and chemical additions, are naturally occurring with locally available components, have fast clean-up, are cost effective, and are totally recoverable with minimal proppant flow back.